Son of Superman: SuperMom
by OniAkamari
Summary: Side story to Son of Superman by Shadowedarknessxx. Clark Kent and Wally West have a little talk while playing with the son of Superman and m.i.a. Batman, Kayne. Bits of angst and loads of humor but what else do you expect from The Flash?


**Author's Note: **This little one shot goes along with the story _Son of Superman_ by my good friend Shadowedarknessxx. That story in turn is based off of a fake movie trailer on YouTube. Please check out her story to get a beter understanding of this fic, it is possible to understand just by reading but hey, her story is awsome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything connected to _Superman, Batman, _or_ Justice League (Unlimited)._ All I own is this idea and partial ownership of little Kayne. If I did own those comics than damn. It would be more than slash hitns you'd see. Trust me.

* * *

Clark walked through his Metropolis apartment with a soft smile as he turned into the once guest bedroom now nursery. He ducked quickly as a rattle was flung with inhuman stregnth from the crib in the center of the room.

There was a short high pitched giggle that followed the rattle toss. Clark shook his head with a smile, "Kayne...what have I told you about throwing the rattle?" he asked smiling down in the crib.

The baby giggled up at the older raven and clapped his hands exicitedly.

"Kayne...I won't give it back if you continue to throw it," he warned rattling it just out of the baby's reach.

Kayne whimpered and waved his arms over his head trying to reach the bright rattling toy.

Clark smiled and kissed the top of the infant's head before giving the rattle back. He laughed as Kayne giggled excitedly and shook it rapidly.

The elder raven turned his back to crib to fetch the other beddings and toys the child had thrown before he arrived. As he stood, his arms full of Kayne's toys, there was a loud rattle and clunk as the bright blue toy was flung once again. This time, Kayne didn't miss his mark.

Clark rubbed the back of his head as he heard a louder laugh along with the high giggling behidnd him. He looked up to see the Flash, Wally, leaning on the door to the nursery.

"Nice going SuperMom," the red head chuckled.

Clark glared good humoredly. "Very funny, Wally. Did you come here for a reason or did you just come hoping to crack a joke?"

"No reason, the joke was just a bonus though," he grinned. "Just came to see my favorite little nephew and his darling single mom. Really, you pull off that post-pregnancy look in a way any woman would kill for," he teased just before an arm full of baby toys were pitched at him.

Clark snorted and clapped his hands as though dusting them off. He crossed his arms and looked down at Wally.

"Ow! God Clark, throw them a little harder next time, I don't think the teddy bear pierced my skull that time."

"For the Fastest Man Alive, you suck at dodging, Wally."

"Shove it SuperMom, wait you take it. My bad."

Clark growled, turning his back to Wally briskly and went back to Kayne's crib to look at the smiling baby.

The red head scrathed the back of his head. "I think I should apologize for that one Clark..."

"You think? Amazing."

"I deserve that I guess, that was a low blow. Im sorry..."

Silence fell over them as Clark took Kayne into his arms and craddled him to his chest. He bounced im quietly in his arms as Wally watched them in thought.

"It's been over a year Clark...I'm not telling you to move on or anything but, it's Bruce. You know him better than any of us, he likes to disappear at times. I'd bet anything if he knew he'd be right beside you. Even the Bat doesn't know everything."

Clark hid his face with Kayne befor looking up at Wally after a short silence. "I know he's out there..I just wish I knew where."

"We all do, Clark, we all do."

The raven sighed and looked at the baby in his arms. "What do you think he would do if he knew?"

"Bruce? Ah jeez...he'd probably faint a few times...a lot of times actually. Then he'd probably have a fit that he missed out on some things. But overly...I think he'd be happy. Past all the shock of course."

Clark forced a smile as he thought of Bruce's face. Kayne reached up at touched his hands to Clark's cheeks and made him smile more.

The red head laghed, "Man I love that kid."

Clark chuckled and played with Kayne before both raven's responded to a noise the red head was oblivious to. Kayne clamped his luttle hands over his ears as Clark sighed and went to put Kayne down in the crib.

"Trouble in the big city?"

"Isn't there always?"

"You know..the Flash could make a quick appearence as a fill in for Superman."

He smiled at the offer, "Thanks but no thanks Wally. Superman hasn't been doing nearly as much as he should be, I don't want the people to worry again." The raven glanced at Wally as he took his glasses off, "But...the Flash could take over SuperMom's role for a bit."

"You're just lucky the kid is cute or the Flash would be in Vegas by now," he smirked.

Clark smiled and pat Kayne on the head before disappearing out the door past the Flash. Seconds later Wally spotted the blue and red super hero flying past the window towards down town.

Wally darted over to the crib and smiled down at Kayne who had somehow gotten his rattle back. This resulted in Wally getting whacked in the head by the super baby. He puffed his cheeks out at the kid and made a face.

Kayne made a face right back. He would not be beaten.

This continued on for many minutes before Wally leaned back and waved his hand in front of his face. "God kid, some kind of warning would have been good."

Kayne giggled before his tummy grumbled loudly.

"That's cause everything's in your pants now," the Flash muttered.

He grumbled and held his arms out and picked Kayne up, whirling him downwind. "Sheesh, what does Sups feed you child?" he grumbled before zipping him over to the changing table. As he disposed of the now toxic diapers he was periodically dashing to and from the kitchen to find food for the kid as he changed him.

Yes, Wally was the perfect babysitter. In no time at all Kayne was in a fresh diaper, much to the displeasure of the super baby who had tried his damndest to crawl away naked, and was well fed with only a few stray comments about the mush posing as food from the Flash.

Not long after that Clark came walking in as though he hadn't just saved the city from yet another danger. He glanced between them "Wow...both of you are alive. Im impressed."

"Please, Clark, give me more credit than that. I'd never let anything happen to Kayne." He picked the baby up and nuzzled his belly making Kayne giggle and squirm in delight. "Nope nope. Uncle Fwash wuvs Kayney," he cooed.

"Yes well the one I expected dead was Uncle Fwash," he smiled recieving an annoyed and insulted look from Wally. He smiled before stealing his baby back, "And what is with the baby talk?"

"Ah, Kayne liked it."

"He was probably using you for a laugh."

"More than likely," he admitted with a smile.

Clark nuzzled his son before glancing up at Wally, "Thank you. I'm glad I can count on you guys."

The red head smiled softly before grinning and messing with the baby's short raven hair, "Ah don't get to weepy we do it for the kid not you, Sup."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime, SuperMom," he snickered before dashing off with a quick "J'onn called, later!"

Clark watched him go as he held Kayne to his chest, the baby giggled and waved a little hand at the red streak that was left of the Flash.

He sighed softly at Kayne before craddling the infant and softly humming the baby to sleep.


End file.
